Thank God for Lesbian Jesus
by gay4matcha
Summary: Lena takes Kara to a concert. SuperCorp


"Kara?" Alex calls into her sister's apartment. Kara had furiously texted her not twenty minutes earlier, something about an emergency concerning her upcoming outing with Lena. The eldest Danvers was all too happy to assist her sister in whatever she needs to impress the young CEO, for she knows that Kara has immense feelings for the woman (no matter how much she tries to insist otherwise).

As Alex enters into the bedroom of the Girl of Steel, she can't help but be disgusted and slightly awed at the mess her sister had made. There is clothing of all types strewn over the mahogany nightstand and bed, shoes littering every inch of the floor, and in the center of it all sits an extremely flustered Kara Zor-el.

"What the hell happened here?" Alex inquires as she stumbles over to her unmoving adoptive sister.

"Alex, please be serious; I need your help. Lena's supposed to be taking me to this concert tonight but she won't tell me who we're seeing so I have no idea what to wear!" exclaims the exasperated woman digging through the mounds of her belongings, unsure of what exactly she is searching for.

"How about this Kar, clean up this trainwreck and I'll find something for you to wear on your date"

A soft 'it's not a date' tumbles out of the supers lips as Alex feels a gentle breeze in front of her. In the blink of an eye, the room becomes clean once again with Kara sighing on the bed, head hanging in her hands.

"Now let's see what's gonna get my sister the girl tonight" Alex breathes, beginning her search through the closet. Kara falls onto her back, letting out a not-exactly-annoyed puff of air. The young reporter knows that she has feelings for her best friend; Kara had spent many a night lying in bed wondering which secret the Luthor would take the hardest: the fact that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same, or the fact that Kara is in love with her. Depending on how the night goes, the younger Danvers is sure to discover the reaction to the latter fact.

"This is the one. " Alex states as she pulls her sister from her thoughts.

"Um. . . that's not exactly my style. " Kara mumbles. "I'm not even sure why you bought that for me. I've never even worn it"

The Girl of Steel eyes the red, form-fitting jumpsuit with apprehension as Alex shakes her head and lets out a chuckle.

"Come on, Kar! I got it because it makes you look hot. I'll even give you my leather jacket. Lena is gonna be drooling!" the proud older sister exclaims. "Just for one night. For me?"

"Fine" the Kryptonian huffs as she quickly changes in a whirlwind of crimson. When the blur focuses in front of the mirror, Alex releases a high-pitched squeal of delight at the sight of an already dazzling Kara. The jumpsuit hugs her body in all the right places, showing off what a blessing it is to have Kryptonian DNA under a yellow sun.

"Good. Now let's tackle this makeup. " Kara groans loudly as the tedious process begins.

##############################################################################

"No way! Lee, you got us tickets to a Hayley Kiyoko concert?" Kara squeals as she and Lena exit the limo.

"Someone's excited. Guess I made the right choice in taking up on that offer for the tickets from that shareholder. I didn't really expect you to be a fan, Kara " a pleased Lena notes.

"Of course. I definitely didn't count on you being a fan though!" she exclaims as she takes in the scene. There is a line of people down the block all waiting to enter the venue with a poster that has the words 'Hayley Kiyoko: Expectations Tour' scrawled onto it. The Girl of Steel moves to join the back of the line but Lena tugs her to a small door on the side with velvet ropes and two large bouncers. The people grunt a frantic 'Ms. Luthor' as they scramble to remove the rope and open the door for the duo. Lena doesn't say anything, just smirks in mild humor at the panicked pair.

"How did you even get us in here? It's been sold out for months now. " a very confused Kara wonders to an unbothered Lena as a woman she thinks is an usher leads them down a path around the crowd of people that had already gathered. They walk for another minute until they stop at a small area with around 20 other people directly in front of the stage.

"Here we are, VIP as you requested Ms. Luthor. These are your backstage passes and we hope that you both enjoy the show. " says the woman as she resumes her post at the door.

"Lena, please tell me that you did _not_ pay for VIP tickets to this concert!" Kara all but screams as the people around them throw annoyed looks because of the disturbance. The young CEO simply lets out a small laugh as she leads her best friend to the very edge of the stage.

"Kara. " Lena begins, turning Kara to face her. "I brought you to this. . . _specific_ concert because I have something to tell you. But now that I've brought it to your attention, you've probably figured it out. "

After longer than Kara would care to admit, her mouth forms into an 'O' as she realizes what her friend is trying to tell her. The Kryptonian tries and fails at hiding her excitement because now she knows that she has exactly what she wants: a _chance. _A chance to get the girl of her dreams. But just as quickly as they came, she pushes her feelings of hope back down to where they belong. 'What if she has a girlfriend already? What if she isn't into me that way?' were some of the thoughts that kept Kara from revealing her feelings as she replied with an ecstatic "Oh my gosh, Lee! Did you just come out to me in the _gayest_ way possible?"

Lena was currently looking down, nervous as to what Kara's reaction would be, but soon locked eyes with the blond and continued with her confession.

"Yeah, Kara. I'm bisexual, but labels aren't the important part. I have one more confession to make, but I'm not sure if you'll be as happy with this one. "

It's at this point that Kara's brain goes into overdrive, going over every possible secret that Lena could admit to after what she had just shared. And in that same instance, the young woman's small spark of hope chose to return as she ponders whether or not the green-eyed vision before her might return her affections.

"I brought you here tonight because I wanted to tell you that I-" but she is effectively cut off by the lights going down as the opening act comes onto the stage. The band is better than expected but Kara and Lena can't focus on anything but each other and the unspoken words between them. The pair share many glances and gradually drift closer to each other until the headlining artist makes her debut. Kara finally puts her full attention upfront as she cheers very loudly for the singer before her. The main event opens with an upbeat number that really gets the crowd going, followed by one of her biggest hits. By the final song, the pair of best friends is completely enthralled by the singer that they can't get enough of. Kara is enjoying herself so much that she almost doesn't notice Lena tapping her shoulder at the start of the toned-down bridge.

_We could be bigger and brighter than space_

_Ain't no running away _

"Kara" Lena begins through the music.

_No, real loving is sure_

_The way that I love, there's no taking my place_

_Stare at you, right in your face_

_No, don't look away no more_

"I hope that we can still be friends after I say this, that you'll still want me around," she says with obvious apprehension. Kara places a comforting hand into Lena's, willing her to continue.

_I would kiss you, I lay with you_

_You broke, no, I can't fix you_

_I won't, no, won't diss you _

_But, babe, yeah, I might miss you_

"What I am trying to tell you is that I... I. . . " she pauses, choosing her words carefully.

_If you're cold and needed shelter_

_I'd hold you but not sweat you_

_I know we're not together _

_But, babe, I won't forget you_

"I have feelings for you, Kara Danvers", the words tumble out of the CEO's mouth before she can fully commit to saying them, "I like you and I would like to be more than just your best friend. "

_What I need, what I need, what I need_

_Is for you to be sure, no, no, no_

_For you to be sure, no, no, no_

_For you to be sure, no, no, no_

Kara's heart swells with the bridge as she finally gets the confirmation that the attraction she feels is not one-sided, that this amazing woman in front of her actually feels the way she does and wants more from her.

As the deafening crowd rejoins the chorus, Kara blocks the noise out as she simultaneously closes the short distance between her and the dark-haired woman, bringing their lips together in a bid to display that she is not the only one that feels this way. The kiss is magical in every sense of the word and marks the beginning of a wonderful future for the Super and her Luthor.


End file.
